


Oso throu daun ogeda

by Beauty_Rush



Series: The lessons we've shared [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Rush/pseuds/Beauty_Rush
Summary: Keira is being sent to the earth, after only 97 years having past since the nuclear apocalypse. Will she survive the earths tests? What about the complicated tests of civilization anew beginning with a bunch of delinquents?





	1. The Ground

        Keira was tired, despite doing bare minimum in her cell all day.  Choosing to zone out and look out the window and at earth as the Ark floated by. It was breathtakingly beautiful from this angle and she was ashamed she hadn’t developed an appreciation for the sight until she was incarcerated. Forced to look at it all day she supposed it grew on her, _“It’s still not enough.”_ She thought, scoffing and snapping out of her haze she leaned her head against the cold metal wall and stretched her legs over the side of the small bed to make herself more comfortable. Listening closely, she could hear boots coming down the hallway and her heart skipped a beat _“Somebody’s going to get floated.”_ It was the only thing that made sense, it wasn’t breakfast time yet and nobody was released out of the blue due to the kindness of the chancellor’s heart. Getting off the bed she crawled to the vent in the bottom of the door, trying to crane her neck to peek into the hallway.

        She nearly screamed when she saw boots stop in front of her door. Shooting up and away from the door before it swung harshly open, she braced herself against the wall as the lights flickered on and two guards stepped into her cell.

        “Prisoner 206, face the wall.” Taking in the sight of the two for a minute, she saw a look of irritation cross the short guards face when she didn’t comply immediately. Instead, still wary about why they were here she tried to look past them and into the hall while the shorter one rocked on his heels. When she couldn’t due to the taller one blocking her view with his practiced posture, she slowly turned around, putting her hands up.

        “What’s this about? I still have 3 more days until I’m 18” looking around the empty cell frantically, her heart was racing. _“They can’t float people early, and it would be desperate to go off schedule.”_ The thought was plausible enough that it did nothing to soothe her nerves, people in power on the Ark have made desperate decisions before with no issues. “Shut up. Hold out your right arm.” The shorter guard had snapped at her, the taller one opened a box with a single metal cuff. Giving a slight glare she did as he asked, partially because he had backed her into a corner menacingly and partially because she was curious.

        The taller one scoffed at his behavior “Take it easy man. Hey, why don’t you go grab another box of these things. We’re going to need more.”

        The short one sighed and rubbed a hand across his narrow face “Sorry, it’s just we’ve been through 5 levels and there’s still a shitload more.” He said as he was walking out the door and into the now hectic looking hallway. Absorbed in the commotion outside she didn’t notice the taller guard until he snapped the metal cuff around her still outstretched arm.

        “Shit!” she inhaled sharply “No warning?!” the cuff beeped at her but she was fixated on the stinging sensation in her wrist.

         The guard laughed and casually shrugged before grabbing her arm in a loose grip, “Better while your distracted.” She supposed he was right but she couldn’t agree while the pain was still fresh.

                “Where are we going? What’s going on?” he led her to the hallway and she saw guards and prisoners on every single level of the skybox and she couldn’t help but panic, his grip only getting tighter as he dragged her past everyone. “Quiet, you’ll only get us both in trouble.” he looked at her sternly and she figured he was done playing nice, admittedly, she was tired of being nice too.

        Pulling against his grasp, she struggled “I can walk just fine, Thanks!” she refused to be dragged around this god forsaken ship like always if she was going to die soon, the guard however, wasn’t impressed and tugged her easily back into place.

        “All I’m going to say is this is either your luckiest day, or your most unlucky day.” He whispered and laughed like it was a joke but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, the rest of the walk was silent, Keira wanted to fight but there wasn’t much point to it. It was impossible to try and hide on the ark. She had no choice but to walk to her assumed death and accept it.

                She gasped when she saw that they were just putting them on a ship, realizing they weren’t going to die but still confused. The tall guard had strapped her in tightly, leaving without another word but giving a final look of pity. Looking around she could see other kids talking, hear them laughing over the mechanical hum of the ship. Once everyone was boarded they brought an unconscious blonde girl on and strapped her in up top, Keira had to stretch her neck to the max to be able to see up the ladder and pulled back when the ship shook slightly. Tightly holding the straps, she tried to focus on what was around her to calm down.

        On either side of her there was boys. She was acquaintances with the one to her right and couldn’t see the left one’s face clearly. She instantly noted his clothing was strange, the uniform standing out. _“Why would they send a guard with us?”_

        Pulled from her thoughts there were screens all over playing the Chancellor while the ship finally hit the earth’s atmosphere, a distraction greatly welcomed as she hated the turbulence but she also felt annoyed at his tone.

        “Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you. But a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there, if the odds of survival were better we would’ve sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.” He sounded so full of himself like always.

        Keira couldn’t help but scoff and mutter “Prick.” Under her breath, rolling her eyes out of habit. So, as she understood it, they were sending them to earth to die but if they live their crimes are forgiven. The screen cut in and out as the turbulence got worse and the whole ship shuddered but Jaha had said something about Mount Weather before Keira was distracted by another prisoner.

                “Hey, how’s it going?” Keira let out a shaky breath at the question still scared by the jerky turbulence “Been better.” She didn’t think twice about him as he smiled and moved on, people started to laugh and cheer while a few others tried to join him, one being the boy to her right who was successful as he began unbuckling the second he saw the first boy float past. The passengers came to a loud and jolting panic in an instant as the ship lurched violently. Keira gripped the hand of the boy to the right of her, not caring he was a stranger as she needed immediate comfort. She hadn’t even had a chance to fully live when they were back on the Ark and now she was going to die because the Ark’s citizens stubbornly continued its traditions of utilizing people as tools. Snapped back to the present, Keira couldn’t help the yelp she let out when one of the boy’s foot had slammed her into the plastic seat behind, the boy next to her gripped her hand back, finally looking up she could see his face and she lost her breath and disregarded the pain she currently felt in her face.

                “Bell?” his mouth was set into a grim line but his eyes flashed and his gaze fell to her lips then the ship went dark and stood still. It was deadly quiet and Keira refused to let go of Bellamy’s hand.

        The last time she saw him was when she was being arrested, he had been kicked out of the guard and his mother had just been floated. He had just broken up their agreement when she saw him in one of the dimly lit hallways. He stopped pushing his cart and he had looked right at her, brown eyes that used to make her feel warm were chilled over with a hateful glaze and she froze. She stopped fighting back against the guards who instantly reacted and were pushing her up against the nearest wall, cuffing her. He looked at the ground for a few minutes then kept pushing his cart.

       But just now, on this ship she saw him. She had seen him and he hadn’t looked at her like he hated her, in fact she was sure if given a little more time, he would have kissed her. She couldn’t have been happier despite facing certain death.

                His hand slipped out of hers and she panicked again, her head hurt but she frantically searched for his hand for a few seconds in the dark before she managed to locate it again. The lights turned back on and it was ominously quiet, the person who’s hand she had in a death grip looked at her sympathetically, it wasn’t Bellamy. The seats quickly emptied and Keira dropped the hand of the stranger, embarrassed. _“It’s a concussion, it wasn’t Bellamy, he’s not here.”_ Keira’s eyes started to water and her throat felt tight but she refused to cry in front of a whole ships worth of people. Everyone was grouping near the front, where the entrance was. The few who had unbuckled themselves earlier where laying still on the ground. Quickly kneeling next to the nearest she turned him over and checked his pulse.

Dead.

She checked the other one, despite his blank eyes looking back at her.

Dead.

Someone was speaking loudly at the front of the group while she focused on the small task of standing back up, determined to shake off the feeling that seeing the dead boys gave her.

A few deaths were inevitable.


	2. Day 1

        “Stop!” The unconscious blonde from earlier quickly made her way down the ladder, pushing her way to the front “The air could be toxic!” The blonde was blocking Keira’s view of whoever was about the open the door.

        “If the air is toxic, we’re all dead anyway.”

         Kiera knew that deep voice.

         Shaking her head and looking down at her boots she willed memories away, still convinced she’s concussed from the previous boot to the face. Bellamy was supposed to be safe on the Ark, she had seen what she wanted in a time she needed comfort. Keira let herself continue the train of thought, until a softer voice spoke up. “Bellamy?” a brunette made her way over to him as everyone broke out into a shameless gossiping only capable of a bunch of teenagers.

        Keira had shoved her way to the front to see him as well, speechless. He spared her a glance before focusing on his little sister understandably, “My god, look how big you are.”

        They embraced and Kiera felt happy they were reunited, but couldn’t help but feel an ache in her chest. This meant that Bellamy was here. He was sitting right next to her but the first thing he did was run from her as soon as they landed. The look on his face a few minutes prior to landing and the ease his warm hand gave her flashed in the back of her mind “I probably did imagine that part.” She thought to herself spitefully. She did deserve that kind of treatment she supposed, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt.

        He explained the uniform to the petite brunette in a rushed and muddled manner. He also took on a dishonest tone that Keira recognized instantly, having experienced it a few times in their friendship. Distinguishing it but taking no action, she still stood there, both in shock that he was here and disappointment because the nature of their relationship turned sour on the Ark. “Maybe we could start fresh?” Keira’s mind tried to help her find a middle ground so she could try and ease her emotions.

        Clarke mentioned his lack of a wristband and Keira looked at him suspiciously, “A guard’s uniform and no wristband?” even though they hadn’t seen each other for a long time she felt she could still read him and she could see he was nervous. “Why?” she didn’t get to think on it before the brunette, Octavia, regarded the blonde with distaste “Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.” The whole ship lit up with gossip again, “No one has a brother!” Some kid yelled while someone next to her yelled “Well at least, no one has a real brother!” Keira could feel eyes on her but she focused ahead and calmed herself, apparently it was easier to her than it was Octavia cause in the next few comments she lunged for whoever it was but Bellamy restrained her. “Give them something else to remember you by.” Octavia whipped around angrily to face him, “Like what?” he smiled again “Like, being the first person on the ground in 100 years.” They turned and it was like time slowed, everyone was anticipating what was coming next as Bellamy put his hand on the lever and pulled.

        It was bright and the door hissed with steam as it slowly pulled itself down. Octavia walked forward and Keira couldn’t help but walk a little forward too, standing next to Bellamy and his outstretched arm she couldn’t focus on just one place, everything was beautiful and so…. green! Octavia breathed in heavily and exhaled, then continued to walk, still safe and healthy, down the ramp.

        The ground crunched under her feet and it was like music to Keira’s ears, Octavia spread her arms out “We’re back, bitches!” she screamed and everyone shot forward at once. Finally, not having to be crammed on a spaceship with so many others she ran for a bit too, not like she had much choice with all the shoving but she didn’t mind at all.

        Once the excitement was over everyone went on to do separate tasks, some collecting weapons and grouping together, some collecting supplies, but most we’re busy with well... getting busy. Keira focused on the first, grabbing a sharp piece of metal from the dropship she pulled and it popped off easily. She was about to leave when she saw a similar piece hanging nearby. This one, however wasn’t gave no slack and wasn’t wobbly in the slightest, so with great difficulty she was tugged until it was loose enough to detach with the piece she grabbed previously. Slipping both into her waistband for later use. She had just walked down the ramp when the blonde girl set a map down and started drawing on it, ignoring her for the time being she walked to the right, she needed to group up with the few people she knew.

        Jasper was relatively easy to find as he was heading to the dropship, however Bellamy was also looking directly at Kiera and walking her way. His eyes were distant as he looked at her and she knew, she knew what she had thought was true, he hated her and they were never really friends. So, she did what come natural to her, held her head up and continued walking until she got to Jasper.

        “Hey, do you mind if I walk with you?” she looked past him to see Bellamy still heading her way “Not at all, M’lady.” Jasper snorted laughed at his own goofiness and held out his arm. Keira snatched it and pulled him back towards the dropship at a faster pace “Woah what’s the rush?” he chuckled while she glanced behind her and saw Bellamy stop following. Jasper didn’t let her answer “Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I’ll but you a beer.” He flirted with the blonde girl before Wells pushed him back “You mind?” his jaw tensed “Whoa” Jasper said as he let go of Keira’s arm and tried to push him back.

        “Do you?” she stood up at full height and shoved him back, stepping in front of Jasper. “Hey, hey, hey, hands off them. They’re with us.” Looking past Wells, Keira saw Murphy and inwardly groaned. He had a group of people following him “What did he say to get them all to follow him?” She thought, “Can’t be anything good.”

        Wells backed off as they came closer “Relax. We’re just trying to figure out where we are.” Keira stepped up to see the markings on the map but was stopped dead in her tracks once again as Bellamy’s voice boomed behind the group, he had caught up. “We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you?” Wells walked closer to Bellamy “We need to find Mount Weather. You all heard my father’s message. This has to be our first priority.” He seemed genuine but everyone just looked angry when he spoke, “Screw your father.” Octavia remarked angrily “What? You think you’re in charge here?” She glared at the blonde girl before continuing “You and, your little princess?” Monty had come to stand on the other side of Keira and she gave him a small smile before listening to the blonde girl.

        “Do you think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait. The hungrier we’ll get and the harder this’ll be.” Looking around Keira could see people were actually listening to her too “How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? We’re looking at a 20-mile trek, ok? So, if we want to get there before dark we need to leave now.” Keira stepped closer to say she was in but were in she was interrupted by Bellamy’s voice.

        “I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” And just like that everyone sided with Bellamy. Wells looked frustrated “You’re not listening. We all need to go.” Murphy pushed past Keira and Jasper to shove Wells roughly “Look at this everybody, the chancellor of earth.” There was scattered laughter as everybody watched what was about to happen “Think that’s funny?” Murphy smiled before he kicked Well’s in the shin and Wells dropped. The blonde quickly tried to go to him but was restrained by a few from Murphy’s group. Stepping up Keira was only able to shove Murphy lightly before she was irritatingly restrained as well. Murphy looked at her angrily but calmed himself and went back to his main focus, Wells. “No, but that was.” Murphy grinned while Wells got back up and took a fighting stance “All right.” Murphy took a stance as well and lunged at Wells a few times, playing with him.

        The guys restraining Keira had become too preoccupied with the fight and loosened their grip “Guys! Enough!” she yelled and planned to walk in between them, had it not been for Jasper grabbing your waist and holding you back with all his strength. Well, that and The Spacewalker beating her to it.

         Jumping down he invaded Murphy’s space dominantly “Kids only got one leg, how about you wait until it’s a fair fight?” Murphy didn’t get a chance to respond, but was visibly peeved.

         “Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next.” Octavia lightened the thick atmosphere with her flirting as everyone sniggered and a few hooted while Murphy took off with his posse. Bellamy strolled closer and although he was still focused on his sister, Keira noticed him glance in her direction nervously a few times before grabbing Octavia and pulling her a little distance away and fully ignoring you.

         Jasper let you go of her waist and panted “Why would you get in the middle of a fight?” he chuckled and stretched his arms, trying to regain the feeling in them. “We’re not going to survive if we don’t stick together.” She replied, looking at a worried Monty and smiling she continued “And I have to keep you guys on your toes.” she said jokingly but they both looked anxious “Oh Ha-ha just…don’t make a habit of it.” A few people walked over and brought Monty a leaf “Hey man, you’re the plant guys, right? What can we smoke to celebrate?” everyone in the group was smiling from ear to ear and Keira shook her head “We don’t even have basic needs and these idiots want to get high.” Monty was obviously always prepared to share his thoughts on these matters but didn’t get too far into the discussion because spacewalker had grabbed both Jasper and Monty and pulled them towards the blonde girl and Wells, Keira following closely.

        “4 of us. Can we go now?” the blonde shrugged “Sounds like a party. Make it 5.” Octavia clapped her hands together and looked excited before Bellamy grabbed her arm. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” she put on an innocent look and didn’t skip a beat “Going for a walk.” Keira had to stop herself from chuckling at that response, she remembered being in the same position as Octavia with her father. Even more ironic, that was the day Keira was arrested.

         “If this is the group to Mount Weather, I’m in” you spoke up, ignoring Bellamy’s annoyed features after cutting his argument with his sister short, somewhat biased in this situation. “And now he knows how it feels to be cut off.” Keira smiled as the spite was sated.

         “Hey, were you trying to take this off?” the blonde grabbed spacewalkers wrist and inspected his bracelet. He shrugged “Yeah, so?” she scoffed “So? This wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they’ll think your dead.” Keira didn’t miss the way Bellamy eyeballed the bracelet, his interest peaked. “Should I care?” spacewalker couldn’t have sounded more disinterested as the blonde got an attitude “Well, I don’t know. Do you want the people you love to think your dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we’re dying.” “Geez she’s intense.” Keira thought as the blonde then ordered everyone to head out.

         After general introductions were done you guys had walked in silence for a long time before coming across anything interesting, Keira had been focused on surveying the tree line when she had bumped into the now stopped Jasper and Monty “Now, that, my friend. Is game.” Looking past him she rolled her eyes as she saw Finn putting a flower in Octavia’s hair. “That, my friend, is poison sumac.” He picked a flower just as Octavia quickly brushed hers out of her hair “What? Really?” Monty laughed “The flowers aren’t poisonous, they’re medicinal, calming actually.” Hearing that Keira backtracked and picked as many as she could along the way while still maintaining a nice pace behind.

        Once content with her collection she jogged to catch up just as Clarke told everyone, Keira specifically to keep up. “Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?” Keira couldn’t have cared less about Clarke’s response or her uppity attitude as she continued to collect the flowers out of spite now but her answer did make her think.

         “I wonder, “Why haven’t we seen any animals?” maybe it’s because there are none, maybe we’ve already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us.” The next instant she had moved on from her lecture “Sure is pretty though. Come on.” And with that she continued walking through the forest.

         “Maybe someone should slip her some poison sumac.” Octavia laughed and Jasper snorted, laughing genuinely. Holding open her pockets so everyone could see the purple flowers poking out Keira cleared her throat,

“Already ahead of you.” She joked


	3. Lay of the Land

        “I got to know what you three did to get busted.” Finn looked back at you guys “Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean.” Jasper alluded, looking at Monty “Someone forgot to replace what we took.” Jasper sounded matter-of-factly at Monty and Monty sighed “Someone has apologized like, 1,000 times.” Keira chuckled and abruptly the attention was on her next, “And what about you? You with them when they were busted?” Finn had slowed, inquisitive.

          _“I don’t want to talk about it.”_ Keira thought then fumbled mentally for an acceptable answer. Jasper and Monty looked just as attentive as Finn and even Octavia had brushed her long hair behind her ear discreetly. Clarke was eavesdropping in an even less inconspicuous manner, choosing to turn her head while walking and make direct eye contact. The whole situation had gone too intrusive.

        “No, you went in before us, right?” Monty recalled softly, giving a small smile Keira had prepared herself “It was all a misunderstanding really.” She had a brief recollection of what had happened, primarily of the fear. Also, vividly tasting the metallic blood in her mouth again and feeling the uneven, cold metal of the Ark’s walls against her face despite the heat under her cheeks from walking non-stop. Chuckling she had hoped she could breeze past any real explanation or story. Octavia snorted “Yeah, me too.” She rolled her eyes mockingly “But really, that’s all? A misunderstanding?” Finn continued to interrogate and Keira exhaled loudly “Yeah, a misunderstanding. With a guard.” She murmured the last part but everyone had clearly heard her judging from their surprised reactions. One question written on the faces few still interested, the one she was used to. _“If there was an altercation with a guard, how was she not floated already?”_ Regardless of age, assaulting a guard on the Ark was risky. Especially since it was one of the higher ranked positions. Well that and the government was corrupted, so if one wasn’t floated and there was enough bad blood all one would have to do is stage an ‘accident’.

                The curiosity of everyone was suppressed for a minute when Jasper, who still seemed intrigued by Octavia, kept the conversation flowing “What about you Octavia? What did they get you for?” he chuckled and she paused, a look of irritation on her face for a minute “Being born.” She jogged ahead and Keira could see Clarke crouching “That is so not game.” Monty laughed at Jasper and they bumped each other a few times but Keira couldn’t be bothered with their antics, something in her instinctively didn’t feel right. As excited as you had been earlier about exploring a new, most importantly, wide open space. It just felt dangerous. Like she needed to tread lightly.

                The cold feeling in Keira’s gut subsided to a smaller discomfort when she crouched down next to Octavia and Clarke, the boys following suit to look in awe of a graceful doe. Nobody had the previous experience of seeing any animals in real life. Besides pictures of or learning facts about in educational videos. 

        “No animals huh?” Finn looked at Clarke before he started to inch forward carefully, his foot eventually catching and snapping a branch, disturbing the peaceful façade. The deer turned in an instant and looked straight at all of you, its split, mutated face giving you all a feeling of horror simultaneously. The effects of the radiation were clear but nothing about its behavior had struck Keira as out of place, it was still docile and didn’t seem aggressive, even as it hopped away. Keira couldn’t help but quickly try to close her eyes and collect herself. They had a job to do and this is what life on earth will be like, they had to share. Taking a deep breath and exhaling a few times Keira opened her eyes and adapted to the new situation the best she could. Standing up Keira couldn’t help but glance at the underbrush the animal had disappeared in “W-we have to keep moving.” Keira whispered, voice betraying her even though she had calmed her mind earlier. She proceeded to clear her throat as everybody stood up slowly, moving forward.

         After a while everybody was comfortable enough with continuing the conversation, choosing to shove the memory back for later processing. Or at least that’s how Keira felt. “Hey, you know what I’d like to know? Why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?” Finn interrupted the quiet atmosphere as they were all panting slightly from redirecting their energy on walking instead of talking. “It did seem like a desperate situation. The guards sure weren’t prepared.” Keira added, not looking up from the ground, trying to get a feel for the slope they were all walking down, striding carefully. “Who cares? I’m just glad they did.” Octavia was swinging her arms freely by her sides when Keira finally looked up at the group “I woke up rotting in a cell,” she wrapped her arms around a tree and swung herself around it “And now, I’m spinning in a forest.” She swung close to Finn’s face as he passed her, smiling flirtatiously. “Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or—” Monty was cut off by Clarke “It wasn’t a satellite. The Ark is dying.”

        Everyone came to a halt while Clarke continued to explain “At the current population level, there’s roughly 3 months left of life support. Maybe 4, now that we’re gone.” She walked to the front, avoiding eye contact with everyone “Must be nice to know these thing before everyone else does, huh?” Keira angrily scoffed and was sure her agitation showed on her face, walking to the right of Clarke while Finn fell to Clarke’s left, “So that was the secret they locked you up to keep? Why they kept you in solitary? Floated your old man?” Finn prodded and while Clarke continued to talk about her father finding an engineering flaw Keira could only half listen, for some reason she couldn’t stop checking behind the group and eyeing the tree line, falling back near Jasper and Monty again. _“I wonder if there are other animals, besides the deer.”_ Keira thought while Jasper grabbed her jacket and lightly tugged her back on course as she almost ran into a tall fern, snapping her head at the contact he chuckled slightly as she comprehended what just happened. Mentally waking herself up and cursing mentally for overthinking and being paranoid she focused back on Clarke’s story. “We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells—” Monty caught on quickly “What, turned in your dad?” he was clearly hesitant about asking.

       “Anyway,” she let out a shaky breath and Keira felt kind of bad for her. Kind of. _“People have been through worse lives.”_ Keira thought, _“It doesn’t change how she feels, but still.”_ She observed Clarke closer unintentionally, too absorbed in the story and trying to find some similarities between Clarke and the other delinquents.  “The guard showed up before we could. That’s why today. That’s why it was worth the risk.” She looked at Finn exclusively, like it was easier to tell him. “Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves some more time.”

          _“It’s going to be a massacre.”_ Keira imagined the situation on the Ark, knowing the Ark they would start with the lower classes soon she wondered if they would tell them or just let them slowly die while they reroute oxygen to more ‘important’ parts of the ship. “They’re gonna kill more people, aren’t they?” Monty said loudly enough Keira knew Clarke could hear him, the whole group could. Keira wasn’t surprised when Clarke just chose not to respond. Octavia jumped down from the small hill looking content “Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all.” She smiled and looked spiteful

_“Well, that was an immature statement.”_ Keira was bothered by the lack of regard Octavia had for life. “Including the children? Or did you forget they were included?” Keira had said it without thinking, but was still dismayed by the answer given when Octavia shrugged “You don’t mean that.” Jasper yelled as he jogged to keep up with her. Keira wanted to focus on following the path and getting to Mount Weather as fast as possible. Hoping that when she got there, they could find a radio and someone can let the Ark know it’s safe. Not just for the thousands of people living on the Ark, but also for your families. Passing Jasper, Keira made the mistake of looking at his stunned face, distracting her. She bumped into Octavia who had stopped on a group of rocks. Keira could hear the others still talking as she and Octavia both looked at the water,

        “It’s beautiful.” Keira felt satisfied and Octavia exhaled heavily both them just appreciating it for a second. Looking at Octavia’s face, Keira was reminded of Bellamy but instead of feeling deflated about their current relationship, she was reminded of a few of the things she had come to love about him. His expressive face was usually easy to read for Keira, and she was beginning to understand that his sister was no different. Octavia started to strip and Keira spun around, her thoughts about Bellamy under control.

_“But their eyes.”_ They both held so much telltale emotions in their eyes

         Probably looking crazy marveling at, what from a distance, looks like just a few large rocks. The river was huge, shallow looking with a smooth surface. “Do you think it’s shallow enough?” Keira questioned Octavia for a second opinion but she was already unzipping her pants, her shoes and socks already discarded. Keira trusted her previous memories of reading children’s books with arrows on a bear or something, the arrows showing his movements. Feeling confident Keira started to take off her socks and shoes when Octavia stepped up higher on the rocks “Octavia, what the hell are you doing?” both Keira and Octavia looked at the group of people behind them, specifically Clarke, as she looked at Octavia in disbelief. Keira smiled when she heard a loud splash behind her, giving a small wave for them to come over, wanting them to see how breathtaking being on earth was turning out to be. For better or worse.

         They had gotten there relatively fast and Keira had just taken off her jacket when they all looked at Octavia, water just above her mouth. “Octavia...We can’t swim.” Monty said as she lifted her head up, smiling coyly. “I know, but we can stand.” She laughed and Keira looked over the lake one last time before diving in, creating a mental picture. Also, enjoying the way the gritty and jagged rocks felt under her bare feet. Still caught off guard with how much Octavia looks like Bellamy when she smiles, genuinely smiles.

        “Wait. There’s not supposed to be a river here.” Clarke looked confused when you spared her a glance but there was a disturbance under the smooth surface that caught Keira’s attention from the corner of her eye. She wouldn’t have noticed it had it not been for its size, but it was too far back to see clearly “Well there is, so take off your damn clothes.” Finn laughed with Clarke as Octavia splashed some water at everyone, giggling.

        Eyes still glued to the ripple she had seen Keira’s stomach felt uneasy again, she hadn’t imagined it. “…Octavia” she whispered, horrified, before Jasper confirmed her fears “Octavia! Get out of the water!” he yelled, his eyes were wide with shock, nerves in full swing if his petrified tone was anything to go on.

        Jumping as far down on the rocks as she could get Keira kneeled and held out her hand. Octavia looked behind herself, perplexed before realizing how vulnerable she was and backtracking and running as best she could to Keira. The water becoming thick as Octavia used all her force to push against it. Her damp fingers barely made contact with Keira’s before the mysterious creature dragged Octavia under.

Her desperate eyes and tormented scream still burned in Keira’s mind.


	4. Dreading Water

          Thinking with a panicked quickness Keira tried to understand,  _“How had it known where Octavia was from so far away?!”_ Gripping her hair tightly in her hands she ran back up to the higher peak, where Octavia had jumped from. It started dragging her close to the surface before she disappeared.

_“What?! What did Octavia do besides—”_ Keira’s mind clicked together in an instant “The SPLASH!” she screamed but nobody could hear her as Octavia resurfaced, thrashing wildly as it dragged her around the river. “What the hell is that? We have to help her.” Monty said as the snake-like creature dragged Octavia past again, the sight was terrifying. Finn began shrugging off his jacket and Keira’s mind clicked together, creating a plan with the conclusion her scared brain came up with she frantically hit Jasper’s shoulder repeatedly “THE SPLASH!”  Then, with a surely demented inspiration from Finn and forced confidence in that they had heard her that time Keira tried to not think about what was coming next. Running to the farthest side she jumped in, there wasn’t any time left to wait.

          The water was surprisingly cool, refreshing even. Keira’s first thought after jumping in and resurfacing and adjusting, trying to find the nearest land,  _“It’s a little too deep.”_  And  _“I’m going to die.”_ She was relieved a little when she could hear Clarke barking out orders, something about the rocks.  _“She figured it out.”_ Keira would cry tears of joy if she had the time and before that happy moment was short lived as Keira was brought back into her current, shitty situation. “It’s coming for you!” she could hear Monty scream and she turned around swiftly, seeing everyone’s horrified faces for a moment as they paused in what they were doing, watching the large current charge menacingly in your direction. Breathing deeply, she stood on her tip toes, desperately trying to remember the sweet little bear in the children’s book. The arrows motioned to move her feet and arms at the same time but it was difficult to do fluidly in jeans. Reaching down Keira was about to unbutton them to quickly slide them off when she recalled the pieces of scrap metal she had pulled off the ship to use as weapons.  _“As good a time as any.”_ She thought urgently.

          Bracing herself, she held them tight so they wouldn’t slip through her slick fingers. Keira felt the current just barely reach her before another splash was heard. The snake-like creature turned easily and she could feel its size in the strength of the current as it pushed her closer to her desired destination but also knocked the breath out of her.

She tumbled under the water.

Gasping Keira resurfaced and coughed as she choked back more water.

          Trying to regain her oxygen she forced herself to continue swimming or running, as she could gratefully touch some sort of bottom easier. Moving as fast as she could before the creature realized it was only rocks being utilized as a distraction. Looking back for a few seconds she could see Octavia was almost to the shore, but Keira were nowhere near as close to where the edge of the forest met with the lake. It was the closest to land she could find. Hearing another splash, she turned and ignored it. Swimming harder to get to her destination, pure terror instead of stupid bravery fueling her.

           “It’s coming back! It’s headed right for you guys!” Finn yelled and Keira could tell she was roughly a few feet from her safety. Jasper and Octavia were almost safe as the last thing Keira saw the whole group headed in their direction, Jasper dragging Octavia through the water.

          Keira was alone now, the group had most likely made it to the shore and the creature was probably seething with rage, or it seemed like it. It swam with determination now, only one target left in the water now. It was coming for her but she needed more time.

                Still gripping her blades with shaking, white knuckles, she swam as far as she could before her toes felt the bottom of the river finally able to get a better footing. Turning around to get into a defensive stance Keira had basic instincts operating her now. She regretfully didn’t think of anything past jumping in as a distraction and attempting to flail her way to safety. It was a few feet away, she only had a foot more when she realized the monster was too fast and she decided she had no choice but to try and injure it.

_“…Wait…”_ she breathed deeply, her only advantage being timing.

          All she had to do was wound it, that would give her enough time while it recovered, she was sure of it. She needed to feel for the lightest ring of current it made in the water, if she struck then, it would cut through the water just in time before it met her and she would strike at least somewhere on it.

_“…Wait…”_  closing her eyes to focus on feeling the water best you, as standing solid with knees bent slightly she could hear the group screaming as it got closer, real fear in all their voices because from their vantage point, she wouldn’t make it to the ledge in time.

_“THERE!”_  Keira felt the lightest current and slammed the knife down as hard as she could. Feeling the grotesquely slimy but rough skin of it made you want to vomit. It also let out a terrifying shrill Kiera could feel through vibrations of in the water as she forced its head down with the blow.  _“The knife is too blunt!”_ She couldn’t feel it go very deep and she frantically pushed her full weight into the strike. The advantage was short lived, she felt a pop as it made it past the first few layers of skin as the creature jerked and swam a little away, knowing better that it wasn’t retreating but repositioning for another attack Keira made the short gap to the ledge and tip toed to get a better grip. The malleable clay and dirt at the bottom of the river making extremely difficult to reach, even at full stretch Kiera had to hop to pull her upper body up.

          The dirt was too loose at the top however and she slide back into the water, whimpering at the stinging sensation over her stomach she tried again. Looking back at the monstrosity barreling through the water and her way.

          She slid back into the waist deep water as her arms were becoming tired and her lungs burned with the exhaustion. Working quickly at a last-ditch effort, she scratched the dirt littered with small roots quickly. Using both her nails and the knives still in her hands. Keira dragged the weapons down the side until the underneath layers of packed, damp dirt were revealed so she could get a decent grip. The pine needles and dry dirt falling on either side of her and into the water which was stained by already brown/black blood.

          With the water in her jeans weighing her down she kicked her legs hysterically and ripped at the dirt higher with both the blades and her nails, Keira swore her arms were going to give in from all the activity. Her vision was starting to fill with little black dots as your lungs were still burning from heaving breaths. Using the rest of what little strength she had, Keira tried to force her upper body further, barely out of the water she could still feel the cool water surrounding her feet. The loose dirt was still at the top and her heart stopped as she started sliding again. Someone grabbed her elbow and pulled Keira the rest of the way up.

          Letting her body go limp on the forest floor she had time to catch her breath. Looking at her savior she was surprised to see it was Finn, who had gone limp next to her as he struggled to catch his breath. “I thought I was alone over here.” Keira said hoarsely as Finn smiled, “I ran.” He wheezed a laugh, sitting up halfway “Did you hear it?” she gulped, her dry mouth making the action difficult. “…Yeah.” He gave her a look and she knew, knew it would stick with him but not in the same way its sticking with her. “Is Octavia ok?” Leaning up as well, Keira tried to stand. Legs still wobbly she fell back down instantly, embarrassed she looked at the ground as her face burned, she could hear the forest crunching behind her and a tap on her shoulder. Turning, Keira could see Finn smiling. “She’ll be ok, c’mon.” she wasn’t given a chance to refuse his help as he grabbed her arm, notably avoiding grabbing her hand as it was covered in a mixture of thinner dark brown blood, dirt, and a little bit of her own blood. Wrapped her arm around his neck, he pulled her up and they both had to steady themselves before Finn began lead the walk back near the rocks.

          “Do you have any idea how stupid that was?” Clarke looked at Keira angrily as soon as she saw her arrive. “How the hell were we supposed to know what, ‘The splash!’ meant?!” Keira smiled, knowing Clarke was fully capable of coming to the same conclusion and interpreting, after all, her parents had access to plenty of learning resources. Clarke may have been able to piss people off, but she also had intelligence. “But you understood.” Speaking was still slightly rough and Clarke looked bewildered.  _“Hasn’t anybody trusted her before?”_ Keira thought at Clarke’s surprise, I mean, she was one of the privileged and they were put in trusting positions often, right? Maybe Keira was wrong, and judging from the amount of shock on Clarke’s face, maybe they were trusted less.

          “Hell, yeah man, you nailed it! Like, in its head!” Jasper cheered as he held his hand up for a high five, putting her hand up she wasn’t as prepared as she thought while he smacked his hand against hers full force and she stumbled back a bit, her hands still in the process of regaining blood flow after gripping the knives too tight in her fear. Her nails stung as well from her desperate clawing, Keira sucked in a sharp breath and silently wished they had adopted his and Monty’s high five. “You idiot.” Monty hissed under his breath at Jasper and he looked like a distraught, wet puppy. His apology drowned out by Keira’s full bellied laughter. “Its fine, I just need a minute.” Her eyes teared from the hurt in her lungs, laughing too much.

          Once she composed herself Keira looked at the state of everyone. It looked like they hadn’t moved from their positions since they pulled Octavia out. Monty and Clarke looked distressed but fine in comparison to the other four. Finn looked at Clarke, hands on his hips while he panted slightly “How about we set up camp, regain our strength.” Everyone nodded as they had a moment to finally catch their breaths, Keira looked down at her bare feet. The jagged rocks weren’t too comforting anymore. “Hey, Monty.” she coughed lightly as water expelled from her lungs “Yeah.” she had his, and the groups full attention on her now “Can you grab my shoes?” she said as uplifted as she could and everyone chuckled, “Yeah, I could do that.” Monty smiled, less tense than before.

          After making camp you were so exhausted you fell asleep as soon as she sat down.

_The whole situation played over and over. Her eyes were closed. She was waiting, waiting for the right moment. If she messed this up she was surely dead, there was no other possible situation other than her being dragged under. Would she drown first? Or was its mouth big enough to eventually eat her? She felt the pulse in the water she was looking for and she struck with as much strength as she had. She hit it and felt the skin, heard the shriek, but the knives barely broke the surface and it dragged her down anyway. Rows of teeth sunk into her leg and all she could do was scream and reach her arms up, clawing for the surface. It pulled her deep, soon the light fading even though the river wasn’t supposed to be this bottomless. Finally, the pain had numbed and she gave up struggling, looking around she could see the dark below and multiple shapes around her coming closer. The shapes were bigger than the one pulling her down, and faster too. Soon she could see what they were and with her last breath she screamed, screamed as hard as she could while each one sunk their rows upon rows of teeth into her and pulled viciously in opposite directions_ _._

          Thrust back into consciousness she could still feel the pain, breathing heavily Keira brought her knees to her chest and looked around, unclenching her hand that was supposed to be holding her blade she realized it was gone. Counting heads, she could see that Finn was missing, standing up the aura of unease coming full force. He was just an impulsive kid, not the dangerous type. “ _Then why did he take your knives?”_  Walking quickly to where everyone had come from she could see the faint outline of boots leading away from their makeshift camp. “ _We haven’t gone back that way just yet”_  putting two and two together she headed carefully towards the river.

          Making it as close as the rocks she breathed shakily, looking over the now calm waters. There was rustling in the trees and Keira swiftly turned, the tracks she followed didn’t lead anywhere near that direction. Instantly she wished she had at least one of her knives. Bending slightly, she attempted to see into the brush, the lack of light becoming an issue. “Finn?” Keira whispered, squinting and slowly walking toward the noise. The hair on the back of her neck standing at attention when she heard boots crunching in the gravel, coming from behind her. The stranger grabbed her shoulder and she spun around, intimidated she lashed out instead of screaming.

          Finn grabbed her hand just in time, his features puzzled, “What are you doing up?” he looked her up and down, assessing. “I could ask you the same thing, spacewalker.” She replied, displeased about her current loss. Eyes wide and still breathing heavily from the now, doubtful noise she had heard rustling in the bushes.  _“Probably a deer.”_ Keira’s brain automatically supplied.

          “I, was getting water.” He held up a large leaf filled with clear looking water and Keira narrowed her eyes as she stared him down “You only went to get water, hmm? Then where the hell did my knives go?” moments from giving him a hearty shove he pulled them out from under his jacket and offered them easily, a look of realization on his face “Oh! I um...” grabbing them hesitantly while he cleared his throat she appreciated the feel of them again, comparing the clean steel to her still filthy hands. “They were still covered in..blood.” Finn explained tentatively, Keira’s face felt hot with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” Looking anywhere but his face she couldn’t see his smile “Don’t worry about it, but uh if I may?” he gestured with his hands to hers and she offered the knives back curiously, he laughed “No, I meant your hands.” Looking back at her hands which felt thick from her bloodied and slightly chipped nails and dirt, she would live.

          Shrugging she let him guide her to a rock as they both sat down, Finn poured a little bit from the leaf onto her hand and rubbed gently to remove a layer, within seconds it became too intimate and she quickly ripped a piece from her undershirt.

          Grabbing the leaf from him she poured some water onto it and rubbed harshly at the skin, while he pulled back. “Ok, then.” He looked around awkwardly and cleared his throat again, glancing at him before focusing on finishing the task she looked apologetic, “Sorry it’s just,” she shook her head and sighed “I can do it myself.” Finn’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, like he was trying to figure something out but was stuck on the edge of it. “Are you alright? After what happened earlier?” she paused in her work before continuing “Yeah, why?” her voice was no longer hoarse but her lungs still ached a little, Finn scoffed “Because you almost got eaten by a snake, on the one planet everyone from Ark dreams about?”

          Shrugging Kiera was done cleaning her hands, three of her nails were cracked a little but they would heal over time. “So, earth isn’t what we had all hoped.” She didn’t want to dwell on any of it too much, she needed time to process “At least most of us made it alive.” Pulling out her newly cleaned knives she stood, searching for the right kind of rock, it had to be as tough as the blade to make a cutting edge.

          It was dark out but the forest was lit up with luminescent plant life, Finn had long moved on back to camp with his leaf cup refilled with water. Keira felt compelled by some force to stay and sharpen her weapons, feeling comfort at the sharp edges before she walked quietly back to camp, comfort in the fact she could now have some sort of defense.

Everyone was sleeping by time she had returned and though everyone was sleeping blissfully she couldn’t let go of the feeling that they were going to need defense in the future.


End file.
